Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a matrix convertor, a power generation system, and a method for controlling a power factor.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-354815 discloses a power convertor to serve as a matrix convertor. The matrix convertor directly converts voltage of an AC (Alternating-Current) power source (such as a power system) into a desired frequency and voltage. Such matrix convertors suppress harmonics current and effectively utilize regeneration power, and thus have been attracting attention as coming power convertors.